Just the Way You Are
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: Quinn's the most popular girl at school, along with Santana and Brittany as her "posse". Quinn's been turning down offers from many many guys that wanna go out with her, until one guy changes that. Will it affect her life? bad summary, better story, Quick
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hahaha, another series ;) Wanna know why? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS. So instead of asking yourselves, "Why does she keep making new stores?" tell yourself "She loves us." :) n I do. Just so you know, some characters in here are made up (Frank). Anyway, I'm still gonna continue on my old ones, but ya know, I had this idea n I just HAD to make it. There's a mini summary thing in the ya know thing that u c before you click on the story, but I'll tell ya here too. Pretty much Quinn hasn't found the right guy ever, and she turns down every guy that asks her out, including Puck, until a decision changes that. Will her dating Puck create tension between her and her friends, AND her social life? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Idk why I hafta write this, but I don't own Glee. If I did Sam WOULD NOT HAVE given Quinn that promise ring, NO MATTER HOW SWEET IT WAS :( Don't get me wrong it was super adorable, but come on! Bring Puck/Quinn back! Lmao!**

Quinn walked through the halls of McKinley High School with her closest friends Santana and Brittany. As they walked down the hall, people in front of them quickly moved to the side as fast as possible to make room. Quinn was the queen of McKinley High, and captain of the Cheerios. Her friends Santana and Brittany were known as her "posse". Brittany didn't know what that meant, but for years Santana's been sneakily trying to make her way to queen and overthrow Quinn, little did Quinn know. Known as the queen and hottest girl in school, Quinn was also known as a heartbreaker. Not that she ever went out with anyone, because she didn't. She literally turned down every guy that asked her out, which was a lot.

Before Quinn could continue walking with Santana and Brittany behind her, she was stopped by a cute guy named Frank. Everyone adored Frank. He had light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and the cutest dimples. He had a big, pearly white smile he liked to show off, which could make any girl go weak in the knees. Frank was known as the sweetheart of the school, but didn't have a very big social life. He liked to keep things personal and private, to himself, so for him to ask out a girl would be really rare.

"Hey Quinn," Frank started. He was showing off his big smile as he played with his fingers.

"Hey Frank. What's up?" Quinn replied.

"I just wanted to tell you…there's that new pizza place that opened, Italy Café. I heard they have amazing pizzas and pastas, and I really wanted to check it out. Would you maybe…wanna go…with me?" You could tell Frank was nervous, which was really weird for him. Frank was a go with the flow kind of guy.

"No," Quinn flatly pointed out. "I have this thing. Sorry." And with that, she left Frank behind and continued her walk down the hall with Santana and Brittany.

"What was that all about? He's HAWT," Santana pointed out.

"Not my type," Quinn replied nonchalantly as she kept walking.

"He's EVERYBODY'S type. What is that? Like the 5th guy to ask you out this week!"

"6th, but who's counting?" Quinn smirked.

"Are you GAY! What is your problem! You NEVER go on dates!" Santana shot.

"That's because all the boys in high school are either pervs or idiots. If I'm gonna date someone, he's gonna be an older man."

"You have every guy at school eating out of the palm of your hand, and that doesn't wanna make you go nuts? Try each one on for size?"

"Not really. Now walk faster. We have Cheerios practice," Quinn changed the subject.

That night, Quinn, her father, and her mother were gathered around the dinner table, candles lighting the scene, holding hands and saying grace. After their prayer, they started digging in to the filet mignon, vegetables, and mashed potatoes Quinn's mom had prepared.

"So, Quinny. How was school?" Judy, Quinn's mom, asked.

"Ok, I guess." Quinn stabbed a piece of cooked carrot with her fork.

"Any boys you like?" Quinn's dad asked.

"Gee, that's not awkward dad," Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Well, you can't blame me for asking. I haven't seen you on one date since like, 8th grade. Don't you like anybody?"

"Dad, all the guys at my school are pigs and slobs and I'm not into that."

"There hasta be one that's not. I'm telling you Quinn, I'm a bit worried. You need to get out more, and if a guy's interested, you can't judge him. You need to give him a change, or you'll never know."

Quinn thought about this. He had a point. But she couldn't imagine ever dating a guy from William McKinley. A couple guys were cute: Finn, Sam, Frank…but there wasn't much. That Jacob Ben Israel was one creepy guy. He'd asked to get into her pants a few times…

"Well?" Quinn's dad interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Quinn looked up.

"Promise me the next time someone's interested, you won't judge a book by its cover. You never know what could be hidden inside the pages."

Quinn didn't wanna disappoint her father. Reluctantly, she nodded.

The next day at school, Quinn remembered her promise to her dad. Not that she thought anyone was gonna ask her out or anything, but ya never know. She gathered her books out of her locker and heard a voice next to her.

"Locker 242. Here we are," the voice clarified.

Quinn shut her locker to see who it was. He didn't look like anyone she knew, and she knew all the guys here. As soon as the slamming of her locker sounded, the unknown person lifted his head to see where it was coming from. In front of him he saw Quinn.

"Hey." He spotted her taking out a book that didn't belong to her. "You own that locker you breakin in?" The unknown person asked.

"Own, even though I'm not too shabby with a nail file." Quinn retorted.

The unknown person had to smile and continued filling his locker with books.

"Who are you?" Quinn continued. "I haven't seen you around here."

"Call me Puck," Puck said, not taking his eyes off his locker and books. "What about you blondie?"

"Quinn."

"Hot." He continued shoving stuff in his locker. His football bag, socks, lunch…

"Are you new?" Quinn asked, removing her mind from the items he was stuffing in his locker.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Considering the fact you announced your locker number when you got here, yea it is."

Puck smirked. "Glad you liked the performance." He finished loading his locker and slammed it shut. He leaned against his locker and looked at her. "Willing to stay for the after party?" he winked.

"Aw, so tempting. Completely would, but I have geometry," Quinn snapped sarcastically. She smirked and walked away. Did he just ask her out? He didn't really say it…so it didn't count. At least, Quinn thought it didn't count. _But…he was kinda hot_…, Quinn thought. She tried to erase the memory from her head, but couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm watching the new Glee today after school :) This ch is ok…idk hope ya like at least a little**

After Geometry, Quinn gathered her books and left the room. Before she could make it fully out, she was stopped by a familiar cute blonde with a big mouth.

"Hey Quinn," Sam smiled.

"Hi…Sam," Quinn replied. Sam was the quarterback of the football team. Word on the street was he had insanely sexy abs and was a great kisser.

"I just wanted to let you know, I think you're really cute. Maybe we could try going out this Friday night? My uncle owns this sub shop, I think you'd really like it."

"N-," Quinn started, ready to say no. Then she remembered her promise to her dad. Besides, Sam didn't seem _that_ bad. "Uh, sure," She smiled slightly.

Sam smiled. "Cool! I'll…see you then!" Sam was surprised. He thought she was ready to say no, but it turns out she didn't, and he couldn't be happier. He walked away satisfied with himself.

"Hey blondie," Quinn heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw it was Puck.

"Hi Puck."

"What's goin on?" he stated, as he started walking to class with her.

"Nothing. Just heading off to art."

"You draw?"

"Not really. It's just the easiest class in the whole school."

Before Puck could respond, the speakers went off and Principal Figgin's voice filled the school. "Students and faculty, please report to the auditorium. I repeat, students and faculty please report to the auditorium. Thank you," he finished. The speaker clicked off and students started flooding the halls all heading toward the auditorium.

"Nice, we get outta class," Puck smirked. He turned to Quinn. "Sit with me cutie." He walked ahead of her. Quinn followed behind him as Santana walked up to her.

"Hey hey. Thank god for that announcement, I was about to go to health," she thanked.

"Yea," Quinn replied, not really paying attention to Santana but following Quinn. As they got into the auditorium, Puck turned around to face her.

"Up here," he pointed out two empty seats in the third row. He walked up and sat in one of them.

"Oo, who's that?" Santana nudged Quinn.

"Just a friend. He's new."

"He's HAWT," Santana was looking up at Puck, winking and waving. "Are you two dating?"

"Like I said, he's just a friend. I um, I actually have a date for Friday…"

Santana briskly turned from Puck and looked at Quinn. "NO. WAY," she shouted, unbelieving it. "FOR REAL! WITH WHO!"

"Calm down! It's with Sam."

"Dude, he has amazing abs. I think you'll like him," Santana winked. "I'll see ya." She waved at Puck one more time and walked away. Quinn walked up to the third row and sat next to Puck.

"Who was that fine woman?" Puck asked Quinn.

"Santana Lopez. But I'm warning you, if you wanna hook up with her, she doesn't really believe in real relationships. Just…well, sex."

"Guess we have something in common," he smirked. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

That Friday night, Quinn and Sam were sitting in a local diner across from each other in a booth. Sam was sipping his cookies and cream milkshake as Quinn took another bite of fry.

Sam looked up at her. "This date has been really great so far," he smiled.

Quinn smiled in return. "Yea…I actually, enjoyed it."

"You didn't think you would?" he smiled.

"It's not that…I just…I've never really been into high school guys I guess. They all seem wrong for me."

"Well…what do you think of me?"

"There…there could be a chance." She took a sip of her chocolate banana milkshake and set it back down.

That chance turned into a lot more. A week later, Sam and Quinn were an item, and practically inseparable. Although Quinn liked Sam a lot, she couldn't help but feel something for Puck. They were friends, and he was having sex with Santana now, but still. There was something about him that just made her attracted to him. They hung out a lot during the school day, and sometimes after school at the mall food court. Sam and Quinn went out almost every night, and they made out sometimes before school. But still, Quinn couldn't help but feel a connection between her and Puck. Some kind of connection.

Little did she know…Puck felt the same way.

**Author's Note: Sort of a cliffy ;) Anyway, hope ya liked it and…bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OMG! CHRISTMAS GLEE WAS SOOO AMAZING! BRITTANY WAS SO ADORABLE! N I KEPT GETTING TEARY EYED WHEN FINN SAID NO TO RACHEL :( THAT EP WAS LIKE GENIUS! It woulda been better if Quick got together for the holidays, but I think Ryan Murphy knew that'd be kinda random. I'm hoping he puts them back together when Glee comes back 33 I'm so pissed though that there's no new Glee till February 6****th**** :/ Ah well, what can ya do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blabla**

"Figgins, I'm begging you. These kids don't know the meaning of true art. They're way too caught up in what other people think of them. I think we should make this happen," William Shuester, William McKinley Spanish teacher begged Principal Figgins.

"So you expect me to let you bring back Glee club? William, there's a reason we canceled it last year-" Figgins argued.

"Please sir," Will interrupted, "please just…give me a chance to give the students an opportunity to sign up."

Figgins could see the despair on his face, and reluctantly agreed. "Fine. But if less than 12 kids sign up, no club."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down," William concluded, leaving the office.

William was posting the sign-up sheets on the wall in the hallway. Kids were stopping and turning to see what it was, but as soon as they saw the word 'Glee' they walked away again. The only people to actually stop and think about it were Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina, Artie, and Finn Hudson. They were all looking at it at separate times. When it was Finn's turn, he really considered putting his name on the list. I mean, sure it might down his popularity a bit, but nothing drastic would happen. He was a great player on the football team.

"Dude," Puck announced his arrival to his new friend Finn. They met on football and got along great, except for the fact Finn didn't agree with everything Puck did. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing, I'm just-" Before Finn could continue, Puck took a look at the list.

"Glee?" he asked. "Whatcha doin next to the Glee sign up list?"

Finn shrugged. "Just looking."

"Are you seriously considering that club? Dude, that's so gay."

"I wasn't considering it. I was just…reading it," Finn protested.

"Well, I think you've done enough 'reading' for one day. It makes you look bad. Come on man, let's get to football practice," Puck offered. Finn nodded and they headed off to practice.

"And, throw her in the air!" Sue Sylvester, Cheerios coach, ordered through her bullhorn.

The Cheerios did what was told and threw Quinn into the air. To fall back into them perfectly, Quinn was supposed to lift her left leg and separate it from her right to try and get perfect balance on each side. Forgetting this, she fell lopsided onto the group Cheerios and they all fell down simultaneously, Quinn at the top of the pack.

Sue shouted through the bullhorn. "SLOPPY FREAKSHOW BABIES!" She stomped over there to fix what had happened. "Quinn! You didn't lift your left leg!"

"I'm really sorry coach…I just…have a lot of things on my mind," Quinn reasoned.

"Then leave today's practice! We don't need a weakling. You're bringing down the entire squad. Come back tomorrow when you're actually prepared."

Quinn got up and left the field, frustrated with herself, and walked over to the girl's locker room. She opened her locker to remove the content of her items, when she saw Sam, still in his football uniform, in her locker mirror. She turned around to make sure he really was there. "Sam! What are you doing here! You can't be caught in the girls' locker room, you could get a detention!"

"Shhh!" Sam shushed her, while smiling. "I wanted to make you feel better. I saw you bring down the girls."

"Gee thanks," Quinn rolled her eyes.

Sam chuckled. "It's fine. You must be having an off day or something."

"Yea…I am, I guess."

Sam strolled over to her. As soon as he was in front of her, he placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Quinn met him halfway, kissing him back softly. She didn't know why, but she kept her eyes open while they were kissing. She couldn't bring herself to close them for some reason. As soon as he pulled away, he kept his glowing eyes fixated on hers.

"Better now?" he asked, still smiling.

Quinn still felt bad, but she just replied with a simple, "Yea…thanks."

"I should get back out to football. They're not gonna do much without me. But I'll see ya soon, k?"

Quinn's right side of her lip raised a bit, but not enough to make her go all gaga over this guy. "K."

Sam gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the room and returning to the field. As soon as he was gone, Quinn continued gathering up her stuff and packing them in her Cheerios bag. _I like Sam, I do_, Quinn thought as she threw her bag over her shoulder and left the girls' locker room. _But he's just not for me…I mean he's super sweet, but wouldn't he be better with someone else?_ Quinn continued thinking as she passed by the guys practicing football. She took a look through the fence. She saw Sam, giving off the orders to the other players. _What are you thinking Quinn? Stop thinking like this! He's a great guy and you're lucky to have him!_ She tried to stop herself from thinking.

She turned her head a bit, and that's when she saw Puck. She smiled as soon as she saw him. _Then there's Puck…_, her mind started drifting away. She watched him run down the field with the ball and throw a touchdown. As soon as he made that score, he slowly unbuckled and took off his helmet. Quinn was sure he was doing it faster than in her mind. "YES!" she could hear him shout. Him and Finn smashed their bodies together and Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh, amused by the situation.

_Puck seemed…so sweet...and funny…and…Quinn! Stop it! He's not the one for you, he doesn't believe in real relationships. Besides, he's getting naked with Santana…_, Quinn shamed herself. Her brows couldn't help but furrow at that last thought. She admitted, she was jealous, but she didn't know why yet. She didn't wanna know why either. She was with Sam, and that's all that mattered. She turned her back towards the fence and slowly wandered away.

That night, Quinn was fitting on a beautiful white strapless dress that made its way down to her knees. Her parents had invited Sam over for dinner that night to meet him, and they all wanted to look nice and pleasant. After brushing her hair down, she fit on her favorite diamond necklace with a cross around her neck. She touched the cross, looking in the mirror, remembering how her great grandma used to wear it before she passed away. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Quinn's dad shouted. He made his way over to the door and opened it, welcoming a nicely dressed Sam in a tux. He stuck out his hand to greet him. "Hello Sam, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, sir," Sam greeted back. Quinn's dad moved aside from the door to give Sam space to enter. "Nice place," Sam complimented.

"Well, I can't take credit," Quinn's dad replied while simultaneously closing the door. "My wife, Judy, decorated."

Almost as if it was on cue, Judy walked out of the kitchen wearing a beautiful, long gold dress under her cooking apron. She smiled to greet Sam and stuck out her hand as well. "Hello Sam, it's so nice to meet you. Quinny's told us a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Fabray," he shook her hand for a second time.

"Dinner should be ready soon, why don't you take a seat in the foyer?" Mrs. Fabray moved to her hand towards the foyer to show him exactly where it was located.

"Thanks," Sam sat down on the couch. "It smells great."

"Aw, why thank you," she smiled. "Sweet boy. Quinny should be out soon." Judy made her way back into the kitchen while Quinn's dad took a seat next to Sam.

"You like sports, kid?" he asked him.

"I love football. I'm actually Quarterback on the team. I took the place of another guy."

"Good. You gotta beat out the competition. I like that about you kid," Quinn's dad praised. Before Sam could reply, Quinn walked out of the room, her straight, blonde hair brushed down to her shoulders, wearing mini diamond earrings, her cross necklace, white flats and the white dress.

Sam was awestruck. "W-wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Judy shouted, bringing out plates of food and setting them down on the table. Everyone took a seat, and Judy joined them at the beautifully decorated table as soon as she was done. Everyone joined hands. Sam didn't usually do this at his house, but he followed what everyone did to fit in better.

"Quinny, would you like to say the prayer?" Judy asked.

"Sure," Quinn agreed. "Dear heavenly father-" Quinn was interrupted by the doorbell going off again. Everyone looked up at each other wondering who it could be.

"Ok, then. I'll get it," Quinn's dad volunteered. He pushed out his chair and stood up to make his way over to the door. As soon as he opened it, he revealed Puck, dressed in washed out jeans, a shirt with a bleach stain on it, and a long sleeve button down over it, leaving it unbuttoned and the long sleeves rolled up. Quinn's dad looked him up and down in an aristocratic way, thinking he was trash someone found off the street. "Can we help you?" Quinn's dad said, bitterly.

"Uh…can I talk to Quinn…," Puck replied, feeling awkward about the difference between them.

Quinn's dad turned around. "Quinn? This boy claims he knows you."

Quinn turned her head to look through the door. Seeing it was Puck, she got up from the table and made her way over. "Dad, this is Puck. I'll talk to him."

"Ok…," Quinn's dad, still not liking the looks of this boy, made his way back over to the table.

"I think I…came at a bad time…," Puck felt awkward about the situation.

"Don't worry about it," Quinn couldn't help but smile at him. "What's up?"

Puck, a little caught off by how amazing she looked, simply relied, "Uh, I was wondering if you would wanna catch a bite to eat, but seeing as how you're busy…"

"Oh, yea…sorry about that…," Quinn wanted to hit herself for Sam coming over tonight, seeing as she really wanted to go out with Puck.

"No, I shoulda called…," Puck reasoned.

Sam couldn't help but feel curious, as he walked over to the door to see what the holdup was. He placed his arm around Quinn's waist as soon as he saw Puck, and asked, "Who's this?"

Puck glared at Sam, feeling jealous he had his arm around Quinn and was in their house. "Puck," he growled.

"Oh, hi Puck. If you don't mind, you're interrupting something. We were about to have dinner," Sam shot back.

"Sam! Don't be rude!" Quinn scolded.

"No, no, it's fine. Get back to dinner with Sam," Puck knew this wasn't Quinn's fault, but he couldn't help but feel bitter. "Maybe another night." And with that, he swished away and left.

Quinn longed to go with him, but couldn't without raising suspicion that she liked him. _Stop it Quinn! You don't like him, remember? You have Sam!_ She thought as Sam brought her back to the table. Quinn started her prayer once more as soon as they all joined hands. "Dear heavenly father…" Quinn continued her prayer. But the only thing on her mind was Puck. She knew this was gonna be a long evening.

**Author's Note: Aww, I kinda liked this ch tbh :) It's my longest too lol! Remember, the more reviews, the more I'll be inspired to post! I'm really looking forward to hearing from you guys, so I wanna ask you for ideas. What do you think should happen next? Should something happen between Quinn and Sam? What should Puck say about the dinner date? Should he still wanna go out with Quinn, but not as an "official" date? Post your ideas! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the comments I've been getting on here, they mean so much! And thanks for ideas from Gleefanfic55! I used their idea for this chapter, but I honestly loved all of yours! I'm not sure if I'll make her pregnant, maybe, idk. Depends on my mood when I write. LMAO.**

As everyone was digging in on the tender filet mignon, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Puck. Yea, yea, she knew she was with Sam. She knew she should stop thinking about him, but she couldn't. Most of all, she couldn't forget her dad's snooty way of handling Puck. "This boy _claims_ he knows you," she remembered him say.

"So, Quinn. Tell me. How did you two lovebirds meet?" Quinn's dad asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, we…"

"I asked her out," Sam interrupted. "I was sure she would say no, but I guess she couldn't resist me."

_How cocky_, Quinn thought, rolling her eyes. She didn't remember Sam being like this. She stabbed her sharp fork into the delicate lettuce that made up the Caesar salad and stuck it in her mouth.

"You're a good guy Sam. I'm glad my daughter has good taste like you, unlike that filthy boy that came to the door," Quinn's dad spit.

Quinn looked up at her dad with disgust. "Dad, he was just dressed casually."

"Do any of our casual clothes look like that? I don't think so," he executed, while raising his wine glass to his lips, taking a short sip of his Italian red wine.

"He probably just got back from his pool cleaning job," Quinn reasoned.

Quinn's dad set down his glass after his sip. "Oh, he has a 'pool job' now?" he chuckled. "Some people just can't act classy, can they?"

"At least he makes some extra money!" Quinn started raising her voice, feeling the need to defend him. "A lot of places aren't hiring right now, it's hard to find a job!"

"Quinn, it's kinda pathetic," Sam agreed with Quinn's dad, wanting to make a good impression.

"Oh yea, and what about you Sam? Do you even have a job?" Quinn shot back.

Sam grew silent as Quinn's dad shot a glare at Quinn. "Quinn, don't be rude!"

"I'm _not_ the one being rude!" Quinn practically shouted, pushing out her chair and throwing her cotton napkin on the table. She left the table, furious, went to her room, and slammed her door.

"Don't mind her Sam. She's probably tired," Judy said, trying to cover up her daughter's actions.

Quinn fell onto her soft, plump bed, furious, and called Puck.

"Sup?" Puck answered his phone.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened. My dad can be a little-"

"It's cool," Puck interrupted. "You were in the middle of something, I get it.

_Puck is so understanding_, Quinn thought. "So, uh, whatcha doin?"

"Aren't you in the middle of dinner?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I left the table. They were making me mad, and I couldn't take the things they were saying."

"Yea, they seem like the type."

"They are."

There was silence for a while between them, but neither wanted to hang up. "So, uh, are you free to go out now?"

_Go out? Did he mean on a date?_ Quinn asked herself. "Sure," she smiled. "I can sneak away from the fam. Where we goin?"

"Me and a couple of friends are going bowling. You can come. I'll pick you up."

"Cool," Quinn smiled. See ya in 10?"

"I'll be there." With that, Puck hung up.

Quinn quickly changed into something more comfortable, slipping on a black tank top and pulling up some dark blue jeans. She stuck on a dark blue sweater over her tank top and brushed out her hair. She touched up on her makeup, wanting to look good, and swished some mouthwash in her mouth. She heard her phone beep, bent over and saw a text from Puck, saying he was outside.

She briskly locked her room door, opened her window, and climbed out; being cautious with every step she took down her roof. She lowered herself onto a windowsill. Not knowing it was wet, she slipped off. Puck, standing in front of his car, ran over to where she was falling and held out his arms so he was ready to catch the petite body falling from the sky.

Quinn, screaming, fell into his arms and looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile slightly. "Thanks," she said meekly.

"No prob," he put her down. Opening his rusty truck door for her, she giggled as she got in. Puck walked around to the other side, got in, and started driving towards the bowling alley. Puck turned up the tunes as Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars started filling the truck.

Quinn, knowing the words, started singing along. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cuz you're amazing. Just the way you are."

Puck looked at her. "I didn't know you liked to sing," he smiled.

"Sometimes. I mean, it helps if I like the song," she exchanged the smile and looked at him. Puck looked at her then looked out the front window to see where he was driving.

He started to sing, "Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me. Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy." He looked over at Quinn. "She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day." Quinn couldn't help but stare at Puck, amazed by what he was saying. Puck gave her a smirk as he looked back over to the road.

Quinn was shocked. She knew Puck was a player, and probably tried this with a lot of girls, but she didn't know it'd feel like _this_. She looked back out to the road as well, watching Puck circle into the bowling alley parking lot. She saw a huge, glowing sign that said _Bowl-R-Rama_. She got out simultaneously as Puck and walked inside with him. As soon as Puck caught his friends, he waved and walked over to them.

"Sup boys?" he greeted as he gave them all fist pounds. "This is Quinn," he said, as he put her hand on her lower back and gave her a light push towards the guys. "She'll be joining us today. Quinn, this is Finn, Mike, and Matt.

"Hey," Quinn greeted. The boys greeted her as well, and Puck was the first to wanna start.

"Finn, why don't you get the grub? I'll set up the game," Puck ordered.

"Cool," Finn agreed, going up to the snack bar.

Quinn sat down on one of the seats. While setting up the game, Puck asked, "So how much we playin for tonight boys?"

"We're playing for money?" Quinn asked, confused. She never heard of bowling for money. Bowling for Soup, maybe, but not-

"Yea," Puck interrupted. "Usually we do, whoever gets a spare, every player has to play that player five bucks. Ten bucks with a strike. Sometimes we change it up though."

"Once it got up to 50," Mike announced.

Puck typed in the players' names. "So, we gonna play for five and ten today?" The guys nodded.

"Gotta make it easy for the girlie," Matt said. Puck smirked as he finished setting up the game.

"Uh, make it easy?" Quinn questioned. "I could probably beat you all at this."

"What makes you think so blondie?" Puck asked, finding her confidence attractive.

"Put me first," she ordered. Puck handed her a bowling ball, luckily already listing her first. Quinn took the bowling ball and slipped her thumb, index, and middle fingers through the holes, not even turning around to face the lane.

"Aren't you gonna-" Puck started. Before he could finish, Quinn threw the bowling ball behind her. Finn was walking up to the table juggling snacks in his arms. All the guys leaned to the side to watch the bowling ball roll down the hardwood floor alley. Finally, it struck the pins perfectly in the middle, knocking down all the pins and making a perfect strike. Quinn, not even turned around, faced the guys with her hands on her hips.

"Three straight summers at my grandma's with nothing close by but the bowling alley," she explained. The guys all stared at her in awe. "Well, aren't we gonna play?" Quinn sat down with the guys like nothing had happened.

Puck smirked. "That's pretty hot blonde." He turned to Finn. "Bring the snacks and let's play."

By the end of the game, the snacks were almost all eaten up and flooding the table and Quinn had won the game. "Dude, I'm broke," Finn complained.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that play for money," Quinn reasoned.

"Come on blondie, I'll take you home," Puck said, moving his hand to Quinn's lower back again and leading her out. "Bye guys." The guys said bye as Puck took Quinn into his car and started driving.

"That was so much fun," Quinn smiled.

"That was cuz you whooped ass," Puck said. "It was pretty cool."

As Puck pulled up to her driveway, he turned to face her. His eyes looked into hers. "I'm glad you decided to come after all." He smiled at her, and being the player he was, took her hand as well. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart flutter.

"Me too…"

He started leaning in and closing his eyes. Quinn didn't wanna stop him; she could feel her heart pounding. She shut her hazel eyes as he pressed his thick pink lips against hers. Quinn couldn't believe how this felt, she loved it. They pulled away simultaneously and took a look at each other. Again, they kissed, a little faster this time. Puck started kissing her harder, when Quinn remembered Sam.

"Puck," she started, in between kisses.

"Mm?" he asked, giving her kisses.

"W-we can't," she said, getting kissed by him again. He pulled away to look at her.

"Why?" he asked, confused. He thought she liked him.

"I…I have Sam…" she said.

"Why HIM?" Puck asked, getting angry. "Last time I checked, you were mad at all of them."

"Doesn't mean I should cheat! Besides, you have Santana."

"I have SEX with Santana. Who cares anyway? It's not like it means anything."

"Exactly. I'm looking to be in a real relationship, not just a play toy for you." Quinn got out of the car, shut the door, and climbed back up her house, being careful not to step in any wet windowsills. Puck just sighed and looked back in front of him. He started his car and drove away, down the long winding road in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars makes one more appearance in this chap ;) It might help to listen to the song while you read the person singing it in this chap. I listened to it on my iPod while reading over it on this bus, and it definitely created a better effect.**

Quinn was looking through a magazine sitting on Santana's couch in her living room. There was an open box of half eaten pizza, Oreos, chunky peanut butter, Pringles, and popcorn on the coffee table, flooding every last bit of space, besides the space the girls made for their feet. The TV was playing, but Santana, Brittany, and Quinn weren't paying attention as they were sharing fashion advice and gossip on celebrities. It was a Saturday night the weekend after Quinn and Puck's argument and they were all having a sleep over at Santana's beautiful, big house. The entryway alone gave you goose bumps with its sleek marble floors and pillars. Her parents had already left for the evening, having dinner at some fancy restaurant, and the girls were left home alone.

"I think I like this bag better in yellow," Quinn said, marveling at the yellow Guess bag encrusted with diamonds in her magazine.

"Me too. The yellow color makes the diamonds pop, without distracting from itself," Santana agreed.

"I don't get how you'd open it," Brittany wondered, while staring at the bag, clearly showing an open strap in the front of it. After a while trying to figure it out, but coming to nothing, Brittany went back to looking at her magazine. As they continued to examine their magazines, they heard Santana's doorbell ring through the house.

"I got it," Santana volunteered, as she sat up from the couch, set down her magazine, grabbed a slice of pizza, and sauntered over to the door. Opening it, Quinn couldn't help but see the smile form on her face. Puck entered the entryway and Quinn whipped her head back to her magazine as soon as she saw his Mohawk peek through the door.

"Hey Santana. You uh," his voice turned lower, but Quinn still heard every word, "owe me the money for the pills."

"Oh yea, it's upstairs. Brit, come get it with me. I put in your suitcase," Santana directed Brittany.

"K!" Brittany replied, following Santana up the winding staircase. Puck couldn't help notice Quinn reading her magazine. He slowly walked over and sat on the couch across from her. Entangling his hands and resting them on his knees, he tried to come up with something to say.

Beating him to the punch line, Quinn said without looking up from her magazine, "So, pills? Would it happen to be birth control pills?"

"What's it to ya?" Puck shot back.

"Nothing, it's just typical."

"I wouldn't talk. I heard you did the nasty with Sam in the locker rooms."

This made Quinn slap her magazine to her lap and glare up at Puck. "That is not true! Who started that rumor!"

"Yours truly," Puck smirked.

"You didn't."

"Nawh, I figured I'd give you until Monday."

"Don't at all! Why would you even tell people that?"

"I'm joking Quinn. God, lighten up."

"Pretty hard with you around."

"So, I make you nervous?" he smirked again.

"You know what? I have a boyfriend. You can't trick me into anything with you," Quinn started raising her voice.

"So, what you're saying is, you don't think I can be in a real relationship?"

"I _know_ you can't," Quinn corrected.

"I've tried the real relationship thing! It worked out up until-" Puck stopped.

"Up…until what?"

"Nothing just forget it. The point is, you're always making it out like I'm the bad guy."

Quinn cocked her left eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

Puck rolled his eyes and got up. "You know what? I've had it with you. You can't even listen. There's a reason for everything." He started walking away.

"Besides the fact that you're a slut," Quinn muttered.

Hearing, Puck turned around. Quinn wasn't faced him, so with his fist, he knocked over the pizza box hard. Quinn shrieked a bit, taken off guard.

"Hypocrite," Puck mumbled, as he sulked to the door.

"Wait just a second," Quinn started, standing up for the effect. "I am not a hypocrite."

"Oh yea?" Puck challenged, walking back to her a little. "You tell me how you can't stand that your parents act better than me, but you're doing the exact same thing!"

"How!"

"By judging me before you even get to know me." This left Quinn silent. "Tell Santana she can pay me back on Monday," Puck finished, not wanting to speak to Quinn anymore. He slammed the door as he left the house, causing Quinn to jump a little.

Just as he was gone, Santana and Brittany bounced down the stairs and over to the door with a couple bucks in Santana's hand.

"Where'd he go?" Santana questioned.

"Uh…he had to be somewhere. He said he'd pay you back Monday," Quinn saved. Santana just shrugged and sat back down on the couch with Brittany.

/

"Cape Cod," Mr. Shuester said, slamming a flyer down on Figgins' desk.

"And why am I looking at this William?" Figgins questioned.

"We already have great Glee members, but to get even more, I'm enlisting a trip to Cape Cod for everyone who joins, free of charge."

"And you think we can afford this!" Figgins shouted, unbelieved that William would set up this trip in his brain.

"I already saved up extra money for it from fundraisers in my neighborhood, now all I need is to set up fundraisers here."

"And how much do you have so far?"

"Almost $2000," Will presented, proud. "They bring money for souvenirs. 12 people need to join-"

"With hotel fares, breakfast, lunch, dinner-"

"Already got that covered. I already talked to a group of people who'll rent us their cabins right on the beach for $70 a night."

Figgins thought this over. "As long as you pay for it. And if you advertise it, you must come through."

"Deal. Thanks Figgins, believe me, I got this," Will assured, leaving his office.

/

At lunch time, many people were gathered around the flyer to sign up for Cape Cod, sponsored by Glee club. Will was pleased with the look of things, and expected a bunch of people to show up for the auditions.

Boy, was he wrong. The only people that showed up were Puck, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Matt.

Still surprised by the only six that showed up, Will continued, "Uh, hi all. Ok, here's how it's gonna work: you all will come up, say your name, the reason why you're auditioning, and the song you'll sing. My current Glee members are sitting beside me, and they're gonna decide whether they want you in the club too." Will turned his hand to reveal Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Artie.

"I still can't believe you told me you joined Glee!" Puck shouted, from his seat to Finn, who was next to the piano.

"Hey, that's not the reason we're here," Will corrected. "Why don't we get the auditions started? You can go up first Noah."

"It's Puck," Puck corrected as he walked to the front of the room. He turned to the other people in their seats. "Hey, I'm Puck, as most of you better know. Uh, yea, I'm joining this thing cuz I wanna be a rock star, but I didn't think show choir would help that until I saw your Cape Cod flyer. Then I realized I'm probably wrong."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Matt laughed and shouted, "Yea!" Puck smirked.

"Alright, you can begin," Will assured, taking a seat on his stool.

"Well, I brought my guitar," Puck continued, as he wrapped the strap around his muscular arms, "and I'll be singing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. It's…dedicated to a special friend." Puck smiled at Quinn and started playing his guitar. Soon after, he began singing.

_Oh, her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

Quinn was shocked he was dedicating anything to her, but she didn't care. Watching Puck, she immediately remembered their date.

_Yea_

_I know I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok_

_I say_

Puck started walking closer to where Quinn was. Santana sat there, arms crossed, glaring at them.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Quinn smiled, and Puck automatically returned the favor.

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He picked Quinn up from her chair with her hand and led her to the right side of the choir room, while he walked with his back turned towards the left side still strumming his guitar. He turned around to begin singing again, and started strolling towards her, Quinn frozen in place.

_Yea_

_Her lip her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh she hates it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh_

_You know you know you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect what's you're searching for then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You know I'll say_

Now, Puck was right in front of Quinn's face, still smiling. He spun her around and continued the song.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

Quinn smiled at this line.

_The whole word stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

He stopped strumming his guitar and swung it behind him, to continue singing acoustically. He didn't grab her hands or anything, but just looked into her eyes.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz you're amazing just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yea_

He finished singing as the whole room burst into applause. Puck didn't pay attention. "Listen Quinn, I know you didn't know any better, and my actions spoke louder than my words. But I'm not gonna let that happen anymore. Can we try and be friends again?"

Quinn wanted to be so much more than friends, but she knew he was respecting her and Sam. "Yea," she smiled.

Will smiled, and continued the auditions.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was kinda short, cuz the song took up most of this chap, but whatever hoped you enjoyed anyway ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for you guys's comments on this story! This chapter doesn't have much action or drama or whatever. It's sorta like an information chapter…you can say :/ idk wut to call it. But whatever. Next one will be better I promise! I already have ideas for the next one. The son in this chapter is called God Damn You're Beautiful by Chester See, in case you wanna listen to it while you read it in here :) Also, if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, srry. I didn't feel like going over it lmao.**

"Practice your tossing boys!" Coach Beiste ordered her football team. She left the field as Finn passed the football to Puck. Coach Beiste paired her team in threes. Finn, Puck, and Sam were all put together to practice passing the ball.

"Dude, I got so close to having sex with Quinn last night," Sam told Finn, throwing the football to Puck.

"What happened?" Finn asked. Puck licked his two fingers for a better grip on the football and threw it to Finn.

"She said it's against her religion to have sex before marriage," Sam rolled his eyes. "Why is it the hottest girl in school is the only one that doesn't put out?" Sam caught the football and tossed it to Puck.

"Dude, leave her alone. She probably knows you have an STD," Puck smirked. He tossed the football to Finn.

"Haha. Laugh all you want Puckerman. Don't be starting rumors. Besides, like you don't have one from doing all those girls," Sam commented.

"Maybe you should give her space," Finn said, tossing the football back to Sam.

"And how much space do you think Finn? Until I'm 'married'?" Sam replied sarcastically, tossing the football to Puck.

"Here's an idea: leave her alone. She doesn't want sex and you shouldn't pressure her into anything," Puck stated. He passed the football to Finn.

"Wow, this coming from you Puckerman? You do every girl you can get your hands on," Sam caught the football from Finn and tossed it to Puck.

"There's something special about Quinn, and I don't think you should take advantage of what you have," Puck shrugged. He tossed the football to Finn.

"Listen, it's sweet you like my girl, but she wouldn't go for a guy like you," Sam caught the football from Finn. Before he could throw it to Puck, Puck walked over to him.

"What do you mean 'a guy like me'?" Puck asked, angrily.

"You know. She's out of your league," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"For your information, me and Quinn get along great."

"Yea but, dude, you're in the friend zone. Once you're stuck there, there's no going back."

"I can try," Puck challenged.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and back off?" Sam got closer to Puck.

Puck got even closer. "Make me." Before they could continue, Coach Beiste walked in between them and moved them apart.

"There a problem here boys?" She threatened.

"No," Puck answered for Sam. "Everything's fine." Puck left the field to the locker rooms to get changed.

/

Quinn walked into the locker room to get changed, when she saw Sam leaning on her locker, arms and legs crossed. His hair caped his forehead as he was changed in a yellow polo t-shirt that showed off his muscles and lightly washed jeans.

"Sam!" Quinn yelled, rushing over to him. "This is the second time you're in the girl's locker room! You're gonna get caught one of these days!"

Ignoring what she said, Sam took her hands and looked at her. "I auditioned for Glee. I found out you were in, so I did it. I left football early. Now we can go on the Cape Cod trip together," he smiled.

Quinn was looking forward to going with Puck alone, but she plastered a smile on her face anyway. "That's…that's great! I'm…really happy."

"Yea, I mean, I love to sing and all, I just never even considered joining show choir. Guess what song I auditioned with?"

"What?"

Sam got down on one knee.

"Uh…" Quinn was confused. Before she could say anything else, Sam started singing acapello.

_On the days I can't see your eyes_

_I don't even want to_

_Open mine_

_On the days I can't see your smile_

_Well, I'd rather sit_

_Wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near_

_Cuz a day without you_

_It just isn't fair_

He took one of her hands and covered it with his own.

_See the days I can hear your voice_

_I'm left without a choice_

_About to get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliché_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say_

_God damn you're beautiful to me_

_You're everything_

_Yea that's beautiful_

_Yes to me_

_Oh_

He finished and got back up again, smiling at her. "Wow…that's…amazing," Quinn smiled.

"I figured you'd like it," Sam replied. "That's only part of it though." He winked.

Puck was standing outside the doors, hearing Sam singing as he meant to walk by. Angry, he left. He couldn't believe Sam wooed Quinn as much as he had in Glee auditions. Little did he know, Quinn felt more from Puck's song. She didn't know why, they were both equally beautiful, but she just felt something inside her telling her Puck was special.

/

Four weeks had gone by. Four weeks of being in Glee, four weeks of more Sam and Quinn love, four weeks of painful silence from Puck and Quinn. They were still friends, and talked like friends, but ever since Puck heard Sam singing to Quinn in the locker room, he didn't make any moves that he thought might give her the wrong idea about them. He was afraid he'd be shot down because she had Sam.

"Alright people! Who's all excited for Glee's trip to Cape Cod?" Mr. Shue announced, excited himself.

"Woo!" the Glee club chorused.

Mr. Shue laughed, as he continued his announcement. "Don't forget to meet me at the airport at 5:30 tonight in gate C12. It's imperative you get there at that time. I'm sorry, but if we have to go and you're not there, you'll miss the flight and the trip. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their head in unison.

"Good," Mr. Shue continued. "Now, it's time for room assignments. For the boys, Puck, Finn, Artie, and Sam. You'll be in Cabin 801."

"Great," Puck mumbled to himself.

Not noticing, Mr. Shue continued. "Kurt, Matt, and Mike. You'll be in Cabin 802. As for the girls, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes. You'll be in Cabin 803. Brittany, Santana, and Tina will be in Cabin 804. Any questions?"

Nobody said anything, but everyone was thinking the same thing. Puck was the only one brave enough to say it. "So wait, guys can't room with girls?" Puck reassured.

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes. "No Puck. That would go against many adult wishes, and it wouldn't be good for the reputation of this school. Puck just shrugged. Frankly, he could care less about the reputation of the school. Lucky for the Glee club, he had his own plans about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm gonna upload on Perfect World after this :) But I really wanted to do this first with the Cape Cod trip. And I still gotta upload on Beautiful Soul! Lol :) Anyway, this chapter contains the song Valerie. I recommend listening to the glee version to match up to the story better :) And the chorus of Grenade by Bruno Mars is in here, but it's really short**

The students of William McKinley's High School Glee club ran out of the cab and onto the beautiful, sunset beaches of Cape Cod. It had been a 2 and a half hour plane ride, and they were all ready to run around the beach and just do whatever they want. The skies were painted orange, red, pink, and yellow as the sun was touching the ocean. The waves were calm as they crashed against the moist sand. The sun reflected off of it creating a picture that looked like it'd be straight off the painting from Picasso. Four cabins lined the beaches, all about 30 feet apart from each other, labeled with the room numbers Mr. Shue gave them. All the kids dropped their suitcases on the sand and stepped in the water. Quinn rolled up her jeans as she stepped her feet in the cold, salty water, feeling the salty breeze caress her face. It was all so relaxing.

"LOOK OUT!" Puck yelled as he pushed Quinn into the water with him. Quinn screamed and started laughing as she splashed Puck.

"You are so dead!" Quinn said as she tried to push him down. Unsuccessful, Puck picked her up and spun her around. After a couple seconds, he dropped her back in the water, letting it drench her clothes once again.

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Shue got their attention from the shore of the beach. "I'm glad you're having fun, but there are a few things we need to get by."

The kids groaned as the same world appeared in all of their minds. _Rules_.

"Ok," Mr. Shue continued, "your curfew is 9 pm. By that time, I'll be checking your cabins to make sure you're all in bed. You can do whatever you want until then, just don't go past as far as the pier is. There are two bathrooms per cabin, with two showers. I'll be staying right down there," Mr. Shue pointed down the beach to another cabin labeled 'Mess Hall/Adult Admittance', "upstairs. Downstairs is the mess hall where you'll have breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Breakfast is served from 8-11, lunch is served at 2, and dinner is served at 6. Come on your own time, if you miss it you'll have to call a cab and buy your own food from the store. Clear?"

Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Ok, I'll check back on you guys at 9," Mr. Shue concluded as he grabbed his suitcase and walked down the beach to his cabin.

"Yea, like anyone's goin to sleep at 9," Puck chuckled.

Sam put his arms around Quinn in the water. "Want me to help you unpack?"

Quinn smiled. "Sure." She waved bye to Puck as she got out of the water with Sam and made her way to her cabin with her suitcase.

/

It was 8:30 at night. The sun was set, and the group had built a fire on the beach. The glowing flames were keeping the group warm from the cool night as they sat around, some roasting marshmallows. Puck had his guitar with him, but swung it behind it to catch the opportunity for a marshmallow on fire. Sam wrapped his blanket around Quinn, and was holding her as they cuddled together around the fire. Finn was fighting his marshmallows together as Rachel looked at him with disgust when he crashed the gooey sensation between his fingers. Taking an opportunity to get to know him better, she took out her hand wipes she kept in his purse and helped wiped off the marshmallow and started talking to him about how he can keep his hands clean and why he should.

"This campfire wouldn't be complete without a little music," Santana suggested.

"Oh, I got an idea for you San," Puck said, swinging his guitar back over him. "Your favorite Amy Winehouse song." Puck started strumming his guitar to Valerie.

Santana started moving with the beat, as she started to sing.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

The cheers and "Woos!" started forming from the former Glee club members. Santana moved her body and snapped to the beat.

_And I think of all the things what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

"Yea!" Sam cheered.

_Cause since I've come on home_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I miss your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over?_

_Stop makin a fool_

_Out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

_Valerie_

Santana finished with a big finish as everyone clapped and cheered. "Thank you, thank you," Santana bowed as she was sitting criss cross, soaking up the attention. She laughed and started picking at her s'more.

Puck threw his guitar behind him as he sat up from the sandy floor. "I'm gonna go take a walk." He left as he started walking down the beach, hands in pockets.

"I actually need a walk too," Quinn agreed, getting out of Sam's arms and blanket.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I just need to relax. Besides, I don't want Puck getting lonely. Is that ok?"

Sam hesitated. "I guess. Be back soon."

"I will," Quinn agreed, as she kissed his cheek and ran off to Puck. "Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Look who came to join me," Puck teased.

"This is so much fun."

"Hanging out with me?" Puck gloated, with a smirk.

"No," Quinn hit him, "I mean the trip!" She smiled.

"Yea, it's pretty cool. I've never been to the beach, so, I'm really lovin it."

"You've never been to the beach?" Quinn questioned, surprised.

"Never. My mom doesn't like to spend her money on these kinds of plane tickets. We have to save a lot of money to survive, ya know?"

"Well, the point is, you're here now. And we're having a great time."

Puck smiled. "Speaking of which…" he brought his guitar to his front.

"Oh no!" Quinn laughed. "Another song for me?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that," Puck started singing this pat, "I'd catch a grenade for ya!"

"Shut up!" Quinn smiled.

"No seriously." Puck began strumming his guitar as he walked backwards facing a forward Quinn.

_What you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya!_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_Oh oh_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for ya baby_

_But you won't do the same_

Puck strummed his hands down his guitar, adding one last measure to the chorus in a sing song mode.

_Cuz you're too busy doing it for Sam_

Quinn laughed and shoved him. "Sam happens to be a great guy!"

"Who you're dating because…?" Puck added.

"I happen to like him."

"Really? Is he as fun as me?" Puck smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's not only a hilarious guy, _but_ he happens to be one of the only guys out there who'll wait for sex."

Puck almost choked off those words. "Please! He was just raving to me and Finn about how he got so close to having sex with you, and how your religion is stupid and stuff!"

"Yea right," Quinn replied, acting stubborn.

"I'm serious!" Puck insisted. "I was the one telling him to cool it, but he was totally having a fit!"

"YOU out of all people were telling him to cool it?" Quinn spectated.

"Yes!"

"There's nothing I can do about him wanting it, but he knows I'm not gonna put out and he respects it."

"Ok…" Puck said, not believing her. "But I still think you should sock him for announcing you guys's make out session."

"I'll deal with him later," Quinn agreed with a smile.

Puck returned the favor. "Let's get back to the others," he said, turning around and walking down the beach with Quinn. He placed his arm around her as the moonlight struck them on that cold night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: DAMN SCHOOL FOR KEEPING ME FROM UPLOADING. Anyway, is anyone else really pissed with the continued lack of Quick :/ Cuz I sure as hell am. Anyway, if you guys could review, it'd mean a lot. I'm not sure if people gave up or whatever, but I sure hope you guys didn't. So please please review because I miss reading them :( It'll mean a lot! :)**

It was 9:30 pm and Puck and Quinn were lying down on the beach looking up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night as the moon and stars were shining brightly, creating the only light support. Everyone was inside the cabin playing spin the bottle. Puck was going to, but Quinn didn't want to and he was looking forward to some alone time with her. Quinn gave Sam the ok to play, but if she found out the kiss was longer than 7 seconds, she'd call it quits on their relationship. Mr. Shue had already done his 'nightly checkup', but it turned out to be him knocking on each other doors and asking if everyone was in bed, and if people replied with a "Yes" he'd leave them alone.

"You know you didn't have to come out here with me," Quinn told Puck, not taking her eyes off of the stars.

"Who ever said I had to?" Puck smiled. "I wanted to. It's actually really relaxing. A nice place to think."

Quinn turned on her side to face Puck, as she rested her head on her elbow. "What are you thinking about?" Puck just shrugged in response. "Oh come on!" Quinn continued. "It's not possible to stare at the stars with a blank mind."

He turned his head to look back at her. "Well, what are you thinking about?"

"The trip, Sam, my parents…life."

"I'm thinking about how hot you'd look in like a pink, short, strapless dre-" Before Puck could continue, Quinn hit him playfully across the arm.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

Puck smirked and looked back up the stars. Quinn fixed herself in a position to look into the sky as well, lying on her back. "So what happened?" she brought up randomly, after a short silence.

"What do you mean?" Puck questioned.

"I never got over what you told me before. How you tried the relationship thing but it didn't work. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on. There has to be a reason you started sleeping around. Besides, you have to tell me. We tell each other, like everything."

Puck sighed. "I was in 8th grade, it probably didn't mean anything anyway."

"It has to have…if it impacted you this much."

Puck looked at her. "You do know if I tell you this, you keep it to yourself Fabray."

"Have I ever not?" Quinn smiled.

Puck smiled slightly and looked back up at the stars. "She was the longest girlfriend I ever had. I mean, I know this sounds really stupid because of how young I was, but it was important to me. Like I really did like her, I even thought I loved her."

Quinn listened intently.

"One day, I worked up all the courage I had to tell her that. That I loved her. So I did. And I did everything I could to make her a little bit more comfortable with the idea."

"What'd she say?" Quinn asked softly.

"Well, she told me we were too young to love." Puck was silent. "She admitted to me this was too weird for her. She told me she couldn't be around me anymore without feeling awkward now. I refused to listen, because I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to dump me. Dump me for telling her how I felt."

Quinn said nothing.

"I kept trying to talk her out of it. That's when she blurted out she'd been cheating on me for 7 months. She told me she always knew I would never be her boyfriend 'just for fun' and I'd take it more seriously. But what can she expect? I mean I'm only human." He sighed. "After that, I decided if she can sleep around and get away with it, why can't I? It seems to cause a lot less pain in the end."

"I…I'm so sorry…I really shouldn't have judged you," Quinn apologized.

Puck shook his head. "I understand why you did. I make stupid mistakes all the time Quinn, anyone would judge me."

"People like my dad would. I'm not my dad. And if I ever caught anyone doing that, you can guarantee I'd tell them off on the spot," she chuckled.

He looked at her and smiled. "God I wish you didn't have Sam," he admitted out loud.

Quinn couldn't believe he just said this. Her smile turned into a simple awestruck look, as her eyes grew wide and butterflies filled her stomach.

"Seriously, if you didn't, I think I'd kiss you right now."

Quinn was so nervous. She could barely cough out what she was about to say. "S-so, you're ready for real relationships are you?"

"After talking to you," he smiled.

Quinn wanted to kiss him too. She really really did. I mean, it all made sense. It was so cliché. The one guy who turned out to be perfect for her and understand her, was the last guy she expected. She's always sort of liked him, but this was getting to be too much, she just needed to have him as more than a friend. Before she could make a move, completely forgetting about Sam, Finn ran out and up to them on the beach.

"Hey guys! Come inside, Matt scored some liquor!"

"I'm in," Puck chuckled, getting up and wiping his backside off with sand. He helped Quinn up as well. "You should be getting back to Sam anyway."

Quinn nodded slightly, definitely not wanting to. But instead of protesting, she just walked inside with Puck, walked up to Sam, and kissed him lightly like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note: I kinda like this chapter :) Puck's definitely not afraid to say what he feels, as you can see. I really like he vented to Quinn though :) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ok, don't get me wrong. Glee Season 2 Episode 15 "Sexy" was HILARIOUS. And Santana and Brittany were sweet (even though I don't really care for them together), but I hated the end with Finn and Quinn. I mean really…WTF RYAN MURPHY? Anyway, please please review :)**

It was 1 am and the Glee kids were still partying with liquor. Puck had refrained from getting drunk, but Quinn was wasted. Sam was pressuring her into having more and more liquor, and she let it happen. _Probably wants to get some_, Puck thought as he watched Sam smirking at crazy Quinn laughing like a mad woman.

Before Puck knew it, Sam took Quinn's hand and started leading her out of that cabin to walk to someone else's. He took her out of there and led her down the beach into Cabin 804. Silently, he followed behind them about a minute after they left, giving some time for it to not seem too suspicious. Once he got outside, he rushed to Cabin 804 and looked through the window.

Sam smiled at Quinn's giggling. "Aren't you giggly today?" he chuckled.

Quinn continued. "It's s-sooo pretty here!"

Sam sat down while pulling her with him. Gently, he kissed her.

"W-what are you doing?" Quinn asked skeptically. She may have been drunk, but she wasn't an idiot.

"Trying to spend some time with my girlfriend," he replied, continuing to kiss her.

Quinn pulled away again, giggling. Sam sighed. "What now?"

"But I like Puck!" Quinn managed to get out through giggles. Puck's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he heard this from outside. Well, I guess alcohol _did_ make you truthful…

"What!" Sam shouted. "Quinn, what has he done to you?"

Quinn sighed in the I'm-in-love kinda way. "Only been the b-best guy in the entire world." Puck couldn't help but smirk outside.

Sam was furious. "Has he been trying to take you away from me?"

Quinn just giggled and shrugged. She pulled herself from Sam to lie on the floor. "It's _such _a pretty ceiling!"

Sam got up and left the cabin on the hunt for Puck. As soon as he made his way outside, he saw Puck at the window. Puck turned around once the door squeaked open. He couldn't help but hold his joy at Sam's look on his face. "Aw, come to see me Evans?" Puck challenged.

"You need to stay away from Quinn," Sam shot right back.

"You hear her. She likes _me_," Puck clarified.

"Since the beginning you've been after my girl, and I'm sick of it! She chose me, ok! And I don't need you brainwashing her and making her think you're what's right for her!"

"Maybe I am."

"You think you'd care for Quinn? You only care about yourself. You don't know how to love-"

Puck pushed him. "Don't you DARE say that! If anything, it's you who doesn't care for Quinn. All I've been seeing is you trying to get something out of her."

"I want us to feel a connection, something we might have! Something you two will NEVER have!" Sam pushed him right back.

Puck punched him in the face, and before they knew it, it turned into an all-out war. Leaving each other with bruises and black eyes became more loudly than they would've thought, because Mr. Shue woke up, ran out of his cabin and up to them, finding them beating each other to the death. "Hey, HEY!" Mr. Shue yelled as he pulled them apart. "WHAT is going on here!"

Puck just continued to glare at Sam.

"It's 1 o' clock in the morning! Why are you two up!"

They were silent.

"Is anybody ELSE up!"

Sam was about to sell out the rest of the Glee members, but before he could Puck spoke. "No. It's only us."

Mr. Shue looked at Puck doubtfully, but he went with believing him. "As punishment you two are banned from going anywhere but your cabins all day tomorrow, while everyone else heads out to town and goes shopping. Now get in your cabins." With that, Mr. Shue left them alone to head back.

"Thanks a lot man. You made it out like we were the only two up," Sam spat.

"I'm not gonna ruin everyone else's day because we screwed up," Puck shot back, and with that he headed to help the other Glee club members who were drunk back to their cabins before he went to his.

/

The next morning, everyone but Puck and Sam were getting ready to go out to town. Half of them had major hangovers, but didn't wanna say anything to Mr. Shue that might give them away. Sam, not bringing up anything Quinn said last night and hoped to keep it to himself (she didn't remember), gave Quinn a kiss goodbye as she left, making sure to keep her sunglasses on.

While the Glee kids were out in town, Quinn found a nice little Hawaiian style shop. Walking inside, she found a ukulele and nice, short shell necklace for boys. She bought both, knowing what to do with them.

/

At 4 pm, the kids got back to their cabins. Most of them went back to lie down considering how wasted they felt. When Quinn saw Sam, she kissed his cheek and gave him the shell necklace. Puck, sitting on the beach, turned around and saw what was going on from afar. He could also hear Sam go, "I love it babe, thanks for thinking of me," as he kissed her softly. Feeling jealousy creep up him again, he turned back around to face the water.

Quinn walked out onto the beach about five minutes later, changed into a bikini with a light and flowered wrap skirt around the bottom. She got both items in town, and found them absolutely adorable. She her long side bangs back with a flower clip and let her wavy, soft curls free. She sat next to Puck. "The sunset looks beautiful," she announced herself.

Puck nodded as he continued looking out. "I got you something from town," Quinn said, pulling out the ukulele and handing it to him.

"Wow, why'd you get his?" Puck questioned, taking it.

"I know how much you love guitar, so I figured you could try playing a little tropical music every now and then," Quinn smiled.

Puck smiled at her. "You didn't have to."

Quinn just shrugged. "Play it."

Puck started strumming the ukulele. It wasn't too hard and he got the hang of it pretty fast. If you could play a guitar, you could definitely play a ukulele.

"That's really good," Quinn smiled. "Know any songs with it?"

"I know a song that would sound good with a ukulele." Puck started strumming it to "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

_Well you done done me_

_And you bet I felt it_

_I try to be chill_

_But you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm tryin' to get back_

He looked at Quinn and smiled.

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be givin' it my bestest_

_And nothin's gonna stop me_

_But divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more_

_No more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

He looked at Quinn while beginning to strum. He was about to look back at the ukulele when Quinn put her hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her. Watching the wind blow her hair to the side was such an amazing sight for him. Before he even knew what was going on, she leaned down and kissed him. Suddenly, the rest of the world was wiped away from their heads. No Sam, no problems. Just them two, like it was natural. She pulled away after about 15 seconds and looked at him. Suddenly, she remembered what was going on. She _cheated_ just now. She cheated on Sam, and she didn't feel guilty for Sam, she felt guilty for herself.

Quickly getting up, she mumbled, "I'll see you later," and left off the beach.

Puck was feeling amazing, but now, he wasn't sure what to think. This very well may take them to that stage where they don't even talk and everything stays weird for a couple years, and Puck couldn't handle that. He wouldn't wanna dream of losing Quinn over something like this. He wanted to have her. But how would he get rid of Sam?

**Author's Note: Longer chapter xP Sorry if there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes, I didn't go over this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm SO SO sorry for not updating recently :( You know how high school is. A bitch :/ Anyway, it's over now so I have summer, and I'm probs just gonna chill most of the summer. I just got back from NYC today; it was my first time there and I loved it! :D I would never live there though, just visit :) But omg, they don't kid when they say it never stops moving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…IF I DID, I WOULDA MADE THE SEASON FINALE 90 MINUTES SO THE PUCK/QUINN SITUATION COULD BE SORTED OUT :)**

Quinn didn't know what to do. She liked Puck, she liked him a lot. But she had Sam. But she liked him more than Sam…her mind was all mixed up and she couldn't even think. It's been a couple days since she kissed Puck. They hadn't talked since. Sadly, the trip to Cape Cod was coming to an end tomorrow. Tonight was gonna be the glee club's last party, still with an unknowing Mr. Shue. Instead of liquor, they were just gonna have the usual snacks and drinks and just sit on the beach and talk and play music. Quinn was really looking forward to just enjoying the last night Cape Cod had to offer them. Her thoughts were interrupted as Mercedes walked into the cabin.

"Hey girl," she said, walking over to the old squeaky couch and taking a seat.

Quinn knew Mercedes was good with advice; she gave her and Rachel advice all the time over the course of this trip. Well, mostly Rachel considering Quinn didn't like to vent as much as her. "Hey Mercedes?" Quinn called as she sat down next to her.

"Wassup?" Mercedes asked.

"Is it ok to like two people at once?" Quinn bit her lip while asking this.

Mercedes was surprised Quinn was asking her this. It was the first time on the trip, and they weren't exactly friends. They built up a mutual trust over the trip, staying in the same cabin and all, but it wasn't to the point where they had sleepovers and talked about boys and told each other their secrets. "Um…yea, I mean it's not like you can do anything about it. As long as you don't physically cheat."

"And…what if you sort of…did?" Quinn wondered.

"Well, then that's not that good," Mercedes replied.

Quinn groaned in response. "Ok, you know how I'm dating Sam?"

"This is about Puck having a thing for you, isn't it?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, everyone knows he has a thing for you. I mean it's obvious."

"Oh…well, the thing is, I sorta have a thing for him too…"

"So, what?"

"I don't know! That's what I came to you for!"

"Oh, girl, hell no. I just give advice, I don't make the decision for you."

"So give me advice on who I should choose."

"That's entirely up to you. How do both of them make you feel?"

"Well…on one hand, Sam's so sweet. He's never said I single mean thing to me, and so far he's respected me pretty well…I mean, he's never hurt me…"

"And Puck?"

Quinn smiled in response to his name. "Puck makes me feel…like I've never felt before. When I'm around him I feel safe and I get this tingly feeling when he smiles…and…"

"Sounds to me like you've chosen. I mean, I can tell you like Sam. But looks to me like your feelings for Puck are stronger."

"No, I never said my feelings for Sam weren't strong-"

"It was implied," Mercedes clarified. "You're pretty much saying Sam's acting like every gentleman should act, but you said nothing about how he makes you feel. But you knew how Puck made you feel right away, ignoring his actions."

Quinn nodded. It made sense to her, but she wasn't sure she would be making the right decision. It's not like she had to find love right now, she was in high school. "Do you think I should do more about it?"

"I think you should dump Sam first. Do whatever your heart desires."

This wasn't the response Quinn was looking forward to. It wasn't easy dumping someone so sweet and kind to you for someone else that you happen to really like. _What if the relationship with Puck failed? What if I make a mistake leaving Sam for him?_ Quinn thought. _Mercedes was telling me to do what my heart desires…but maybe it's not always a matter of the heart. Maybe it's a matter of the mind as well. Even though Puck's on my mind 24/7._ But instead of revealing all this to Mercedes, Quinn grinned in response. "Thanks Mercedes," she told her, then walked into the bathroom to get ready for the party coming up soon.

/

That night, Quinn walked up to the beach wearing a calve length, flowing flower sundress. She let her hair down in soft waves and avoided shoes because of the sand.

"Hey," Sam greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Can we talk?" Quinn asked seriously.

"Not exactly the response I expected but sure," Sam chuckled. Quinn took his hand and led him through all of the tiki torches stabbed into the sand and the glee members dancing around them. Especially Santana, acting like it was stripper pole.

"I always ask myself, why the tiki torches? We're not in Hawaii," Sam tried to make conversation.

"Yea, whatever, listen. I need to tell you something." Quinn stopped at the corner of one of the cabins and turned to face him, trapped between Sam and the corner.

"What is it?" Sam was becoming genuinely worried.

"I um…" Quinn felt horrible. She couldn't do this. She couldn't.

"Quinn, is something wrong?"

"I…I'm so sorry Sam…I don't think this'll work out…" She couldn't believe she'd said it, but relief and guilt both started flooding her as soon as it was out of her system.

Sam was shocked. "Did I do something wrong? I never meant to hurt you…"

Quinn just stood there looking at him. What was she thinking? So, maybe her feelings for him weren't as strong as her feelings for Puck, but Sam did nothing wrong. Sam did nothing to deserve this. And it's not like she doesn't like Sam at all, there's definitely a connection. Just not the same _kind_ of connection.

"I'm so sorry if I did something wrong. I mean, if I offended you in any way, I'm so so sorry…" Sam continued.

Quinn bit her lip. This was wrong. Sam was right. She couldn't dump him because of her own selfish reasons. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam was really confused, but kissed back anyway. He had feelings for Quinn, he really did. He wasn't sure if it was love, but he wasn't ready for love yet anyway. He just wanted to enjoy Quinn and his high school life for now. Quinn eventually let go and looked into his eyes, her arms still clasped around him.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Quinn let out. She could feel the tears springing to her eyes. Now she wasn't only feeling guilty for thinking about breaking up with him, she was feeling guilty for leading him on.

Now Sam was really confused. "Uh…ok? What was this all about Quinn?"

"Nothing," Quinn answered quickly. So, Mercedes had somewhat of a point. But she had to think not only about her feelings, but about what made sense at this point and time in high school. "You said something offensive earlier, and it hurt me, but…I know you'd never mean it.

"Uh…what'd I say?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Quinn made up quickly with a slight smile. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, ok?"

"Uh, ok…" Sam replied, still utterly confused. But his confusion was soon masked by his happiness as Quinn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

She felt so bad, she didn't wanna be anywhere near the party. She walked down the beach as far away from the party as possible, letting the sand squish between her feet and watching the dark waves crash ever so slightly on the sand. She loved the view, and decided to just sit and watch. _I'm the lowest person on the planet_, she thought. She felt a figure sit beside her. She looked up and saw Puck, wearing tan, baggy shorts that reached his knees and a button down sort-of transparent, white nice-looking top. She sniffled and looked back at the water.

"Why are you here and not at the party having a good time?" Puck finally broke the silence after a couple of seconds.

"Because I'm a horrible person," Quinn choked out a good 15 seconds of silence later.

"Why?"

Quinn wiped her eyes. "I almost dumped Sam, but then I felt like crap because he just looked so sad…and he really did nothing wrong, so I made up with him and told him I was sorry. Now I'm leading him on and I don't even have that many feelings for him. All he did was be a good boyfriend to me and I treated him like crap."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sam isn't all that good. All he can ever talk about is getting in your pants. He tried to take advantage of you the other night when you were drunk, and-," Puck stopped. He realized what Quinn had said. "Did you just say you almost dumped him?"

Quinn nodded.

"Why?" Puck never thought she'd actually dump him. He hoped, but figured it was too unrealistic.

"Well…," Quinn gulped, "certain situations make certain people fall in love with other certain people."

"Point being?" Puck asked.

"I like you. I like you a lot and ever since I kissed you it's made it all the more hard to get you out of my head Puck. It really has, but I just felt so bad for Sam," Quinn shot out quickly like it was one word. She couldn't hide her blush after she finished saying what was on her mind.

Puck couldn't help but feel jumpy and happy at this. "He'll be ok Quinn. He'll find someone else. You're just hurting him more this way."

Quinn sighed. "I wish I could just like him without any drama."

"I don't."

Quinn looked at Puck when he said that. Hazel eyes met chocolate brown and they could feel the spark instantly without question.

"Look, I like you too. I really really like you Quinn. You're the most amazing, beautiful, smart, nicest but bitchiest girls I've ever met." Puck was shocked. This was the first time he'd felt this way about a girl, let alone admit it. His plan was to tell her what was on his mind, but he never knew something that deep would come out.

Quinn chuckled at the last thing he said and wiped her eyes.

"You're all I ever think about, night and day, and I don't even care if you hold out on me forever because I just want the chance to be with you."

"How out on you…?" Quinn questioned.

"I'm kind of a sex addict. But it's different with you Q. I mean, if you want Sam, don't let me stop you. But you need to know all that."

Quinn smiled slightly. "I did really like kissing you…"

"Nothing's stopping you from doing it again," Puck smirked. He started to lean forward. He wanted her to feel confident and lean in too before he kissed her. Sure, she still had Sam in a weird kind of way, but he didn't care. This was real between them and he needed to know she felt the same way, without words.

The only thing that filled Quinn's mind was like a blank page. She forgot about Sam, glee, the party, everything as she leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips met Puck, and she felt this throbbing need for him as she pushed herself against him a little more, leaving a crack of space in between them. They sat there, kissing languidly as the ocean breeze hit their faces. Quinn heard someone clear their throat behind them, and she pulled away from Puck and looked behind herself to see who it was.

"Bathroom, huh?" Sam asked.

Great. Now Quinn really felt guilty.

**Author's Note: Woooo! Cliffy xP Anyway, please comment it would mean the world to me! You can give me ideas, suggest things, and, the more comments I get, the faster Quick comes! Even though they kinda already did, the faster Sam's out of the picture ;) Sooo, comment, comment, comment! Pweaseeee :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the favs, reviews, and subscriptions I got on here! :) I hope it continues! Here's chapter 11! Please please review! So many exclamation marks! LMFAO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, blablabla, how I wish I did.**

Quinn stood up and straightened out the pretend wrinkles in her dress. "Sam…it's…it's not what it looks like…"

"Oh come on Quinn. I'm not 5," Sam argued. He could plainly see what was going on. "It's obvious locking lips with Geronimo is enjoyable for you."

"Hey, cool it man," Puck jumped into the argument, standing up and wiping the sand off of his butt to make it look like if Sam didn't shut up, he'd kick his ass.

"I don't think you have a right to talk right now Puckerman," Sam gritted through his teeth.

"Excuse me?" Puck spat.

"How would you feel if you were with Quinn and you saw her kissing me? You'd be pretty angry, wouldn't you?"

Puck grew quiet. "I thought so," Sam said.

"She cheated on you because she likes me better," Puck challenged.

"Maybe so. And that's where it goes back to Quinn," Sam agreed facing Quinn. "You should've told me."

"She did lady lips. You chose to ignore it," Puck countered.

"I believe I was talking to Quinn."

"I believe if you shut the attitude up your gonna get an ass full of sticks-"

"Puck. He's right," Quinn joined. She knew she had to fix this. She knew she lead Sam on and she was wrong for it. She didn't think she had a right to be stood up for. She turned her head to Sam to voice her thoughts. "You're right Sam. I shouldn't have led you on like that."

"I would've rather had you break up with me than me see you cheat on me," Sam responded softly, his tone losing its deepness and anger when he heard how Quinn knew what she did was wrong.

"I know," Quinn nodded in agreement. "I wish I just liked you and it was that simple, but I really do have strong feelings for Puck and…I just don't think we can be together anymore as long as I still have these feelings. I don't think I can be with either one of you."

"Come again," Puck ordered wide-eyed.

"I understand," Sam interrupted before Quinn could finish what she was saying. "Better late than never I guess."

"I hope we can still be friends…" Quinn presented.

Sam just shrugged. "Sure, I'm up for that. Well, maybe not yet, but I might be sometime in the future."

"As long as we're not enemies. I really am sorry Sam. I was selfish, and I wasn't thinking about you. I wasn't focused on anything but myself. I thought I was thinking about you, but-"

"Just…whatever. I'm not saying I won't miss you like crazy but…it is what it is I guess. Anyway, see you guys in the morning. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Sam changed the subject quickly and left their presence on the beach, not bothering to saunter back to the party but instead entering his own cabin and getting ready for bed.

"I should probably get some rest too-"

"Hell no Fabray. You're not getting away from me that easy," Puck stopped Quinn, running in front of her as she tried to walk away. "You can't kiss me like that then say you don't wanna be with me."

"It's not that I don't wanna be with you! It's just…don't you think it's too soon? Whether I liked Sam or not, whether I'm relieved we're done or not, it's still a breakup."

"I know Quinn but…god dammit," Puck turned around and placed his hands over his face and pulled them down slowly.

"What is it?" Quinn asked worriedly.

When Puck finished up with his 'moment', he twisted back around and looked at her hazel eyes, absorbing everything he felt from her by just watching her. "I can't…get you out of my damn head. It's like you're messing with my mind and you're making sure you reappear every two seconds. And when you kissed me for the first time on the beach, you made it even worse! And now we practically made out before Sam came along…and there's no way I can let you go after that Quinn. I can't, I just can't."

Quinn couldn't help but stare at him the entire time with an expression of feeling. Truly feeling something for Puck. When she used to date a bunch of guys, she never felt anything close to this. Maybe that's why she kept saying no all the time? Besides, the only reason she ever agreed to seeing Sam in the first place was to make her dad happy. "Puck...you're so sweet. I never thought of you like this, but you're honestly the sweetest and most genuine guy I know. But…"

"Not but Quinn. Please, no but. I really like you and I wanna try and have a relationship. My first one in a long time. I want it with you. I know you just broke up with Sam and shit, but, I can't imagine you as just a friend. I know you want this. You're just worried about what Sam and other people think but…fuck that. Fuck anything and everything other people would think about us. Think about what you want. What you feel right now, and what you've felt for a while. Sometimes you just gotta be selfish Q."

Quinn couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across her face. She knew he was right, and he got her so well. "What I feel right now…is that I wanna kiss you again. And I wanna try a relationship with you too."

Puck smiled and pulled her into him like it was a reflex and kissed her softly. Quinn eagerly kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled for air and looked at each other, they both couldn't deny the smiles that were formed on their faces.

"Now I'm serious about getting back. Everyone else may wanna party but our flight's at 11 am tomorrow, which means we have to be at the airport by, like 9:30," Quinn snapped, although she couldn't get rid of the smile that was still on her face.

"As long as I get to sit next to you on the plane," Puck grinned.

Quinn bit her lip trying to hide her smile growing. "Of course you can."

"Can't wait 'till tomorrow then," Puck said as he smiled and squeezed her hand, finally letting go. Quinn ran back to her cabin, completely skeptical about what just happened, but incredibly happy it did. She shut the door behind her, leaning against it and sighing lovey-dovey like.

"What happened to you?" Mercedes chuckled, seeing the happy Quinn enter the doorway. She was sitting on the couch texting with her legs sprawled onto the coffee table when she witnessed Quinn.

Quinn jumped up quickly. "Mercedes! Uh…I thought you'd be at the party."

Mercedes shrugged as she pressed 'Send' to the text she was typing up and sending. "It got overrated."

"Oh…well…I'll see you in the morning," Quinn reacted as she couldn't help the smile that was re-forming, and left to her bed quickly before Mercedes could see her again.

/

The glee club missed school the day they flew back, for obvious reasons, but the day after that, they were enrolled in classes again. Everything was normal, except the fact that Puck and Quinn were together now instead of Sam and Quinn, and everyone could plainly see that as well. As everyone entered glee club for the day, they all sat down and couldn't stop talking about the trip to Cape Cod they had just finished up.

As Mr. Shue walked in, they grew quiet when he began speaking. "Alright guys! It's your first day back, how was the trip?"

"Wooo!" Everyone agreed they all loved it. Mr. Shue laughed as he calmed them down. "Alright, alright! Maybe we can do that again sometime. But to do something like that, we need to focus on beginning to win the competitions and holding different fundraisers to raise money."

"Uh, Mr. Shue?" Puck raised his hand showing he had a question.

"Yes Puck?" Mr. Shue replied.

"I guess this can kinda help with competitions or whatever, but I have something I wanna sing."

"Sure, Puck. Step right up!" Mr. Shue encouraged as he moved to the side.

Puck walked down and strapped the guitar around him as he turned around. "This is dedicated to my girlfriend Quinn. I'm really happy you gave me a chance. I planned this song a while ago, but now I really know I wanna sing it." Everyone looked at each other with confused looks, not realizing they had gotten together. Sam's look, however, showed a small amount of jealousy.

Puck began strumming to "The Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says boy, quit foolin' around_

Quinn couldn't stop smiling as she watched Puck.

_I told her I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

The glee club began swaying a little bit to the relaxing music.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like a tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

Puck finished off slowly playing a couple more chords than stopping to let his guitar rest as he finished the song. The entire glee club clapped, especially Quinn, as he took his seat back next to her. She looked at him and said, "Thank you."

"Amazing job Puck!" Mr. Shue congratulated. "Very impressive. So, what's on the schedule next?"

**Author's Note: So, I said I'd be updating more, sorry I haven't been…I really am haha :) I'll try to more!**


End file.
